


Phoenix

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Flying, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Rebirth, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku written for the comment_fic prompt: "Marvel, any, Flying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> The X-Men belong to Marvel Comics.

Red hair catching fire  
She devours stars and atoms--  
After death, rebirth.


End file.
